roblox_strifefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss
Abyss A conservative, supportive, and vigorous mage who has high buffs to give for Abyss' team. Abyss uses runic magic for some offensive play, while being able to buff the stats of Abyss' allies and heal them with Meditate, making Abyss' team more durable and lasting. An Abyss with no allies or having depleted and drained mana can lead to Abyss' downfall, due to Abyss needing to use abilities to buff allies. q Abilities Passive - Chakra Magic Attacking a blocked enemy does not stagger (stun for a short period of time) Abyss. E - Meditate Abyss sits down, restoring health and mana to herself and nearby players, and also buffing their defense by 0.2, however it is impossible to move in this state. Z - Arcane Orb Abyss powers up an orb. Press Z again to shoot the orb, dealing a small AoE that does 70-90 damage to enemies, and heals allies for 110-120 health. It also buffs their damage by 0.2 for a few seconds. If you decide not to shoot it for a while, it will reduce Abyss's movement speed by 0.2. This move has a fast cooldown and is the most ideal healing move, offering range and large amounts of healing. X - Plasma Hole Abyss puts her hands together, and whispers some ancient runes to create a vortex that deals 40-80 damage per second, and buffs herself and her allies with .1 defense per second. This vortex stays for 9 seconds, and when created, buffs Abyss with .2 defense. After 4 seconds of the vortex being active, added Defense starts to decrease by .1 per second, but does not remove the defense buff until the vortex is over. This hole is a great place to start meditating in as it stacks defense and hurts enemies while healing allies inside it due to you meditating. Z - Critical Hit Abyss delivers a critical hit. If it hits an enemy, it deals 140 damage and reduces their movement speed. A close range attack, so it is not recommended to be used often, as Abyss is something you don't want in the front line. V - Retribution Abyss charges forward three times, dealing a huge damage to any enemies in her path. It also decreases defense by .3 of any enemies she charges through. Abyss also buffs the damage of allies if you charge into them. You can change the direction of Abyss's charge with the shift lock, or first person. []Combo[] Abyss hits left, right, and then in the middle with expanding balls of magic. She then releases a stream of circles that travel along the ground, able to hit multiple enemies. You can control these circles with shift lock or first person Things to keep in mind Abyss is a hard class to play. While you need to constantly shoot arcane orbs to heal allies for a decent amount of damage, you also need to consider the mana usage. The amount of arcane orbs fired during a heated battle, usually Siegmund, can heavily deplete your mana. Abyss's base damage is lackluster, so do not consider putting it into offensive play. However, meditating increases mana gain, which could allow you to keep up with your reduced mana supply. Keep in mind that you are unable to move while meditating, meaning that you will have to think about were you start meditating. A good tip is to stack two Abyss's meditating to boost health gain and mana gain. Critical hit and Retribution are your most hard hitting attacks, however, only use them if it is safe to do so. Some examples being if your teams health is in good shape or if you have a tank to shield you and take the damage. Abyss is an incredibly valuable class during battles with Siegmund as having no Abyss can usually lead to a teams downfall, even if a Tempus is present. Your meditation along combined with your plasma hole can boost your allies incredibly and bring them back into battle. Always stay near your allies and be ready to fire an arcane orb is needed. Or you could just sit down and start meditating, though that is not recommended. Gallery Category:Support Class